Commander Ranks and Levels
Commander Card Classification Compounding Commander Cards Combining Commander Cards is done by purchasing a Compound Center. Once purchased, there are two ways to combine Commander Cards: 'Same Combination' --------> This method is to combine 2 of the exact same cards. Both Cards need to be the same Star Level and the same name. So two 1-Star Maxius Cards will merge to a 2-Star Maxius Card. In order to obtain a 3-Star Maxius Card using the Same Combination Method, two 2-Star Maxius Cards must be merged into a 3-Star Maxius Card. --------> And so on and so on. 'Different Combination' --------> Sub Main Sub This method is to combine 3 completely different cards (But of the same Star Level) into a 2-Star Card. So a 1-Star Heloyce (Sub Card) with the main card selected as 1-Star Maxius (Main Card) and a 1-Star Jason (Sub Card) will merge into a 2-Star Maxius Card. --------> Even if the colors are the same, three different cards need to be combined to form a 2-Star Card. So a 1-Star Mantie (Sub Card) with the main card selected as a 1-Star Motima (Main Card) and a 1-Star Wayne (Sub Card) will merge into a 2-Star Motima Card. Just like with the Same Combination method, in order to achieve a 3-Star Maxius Card, you would need three different 2-Star Cards. --------> Commander Card Compounding Success Rate The following table is the success rate at which Commander Cards will compound Excluding the Merging Chip or Corp Bonus. The Merge Chip will improve the success rate of the compounding as well as Corp Bonuses . If a merge fails, you will lose some of your Commander Cards, so it is important to use a merge chip when needed. Commander Star Bonuses and Stat Growth Rate Increasing a commander's star level results in 2 benefits: An increase in the Effective Stack for ships in their fleet, and a higher total stat increase per level. Each time a commander levels up, the total stat increase for that level is decided based on the possible range, and is then distributed across the four commander stats: Accuracy, Dodge, Speed, and Electron. How it gets distributed is based on the Growth Rate for each stat, shown in the tooltip for the stat icons. Multiply a stat's growth rate by 10, and you'll get the percentage of the total stat increase that will go towards that stat. For example: A level 50, 3 star Skill commander will have gained a total of somewhere between 245 (5*49) and 294 (6*49) total stats. With Accuracy/Dodge/Speed/Electron growth rates of 3.4/2.5/3.6/0.5 respectively, 34% of those stats would go towards Accuracy, 25% towards Dodge, 36% towards speed, and 5% towards Electron. The Growth Rate for each stat is randomly chosen when a commander card is equipped. They can be re-rolled by resetting a commander's level via the "+" button next to the commander's experience bar. This consumes 1 Resetting Card. Commander Levels The Following is a Table of the Commander Levels, the experience required to obtain each level and the number of Gem slots per level: The total amount of experience needed for level 1-->50 is 3.748.500 ---- Category:Commanders